


Lost & Found

by Safeira



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hwanwoong is really shy here, Incubi traits mean no gag reflex yay, Incubus pheromones but its barely there, Incubus!Hwanwoong, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Plot Twists, Seoho is chaotic as always, Vampire!Xion, Werewolf!Leedo, Youngjo is a romantic sweetheart, human!youngjo, minor dubcon, vampire!seoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeira/pseuds/Safeira
Summary: As a half-incubus, Hwanwoong dreaded the day that he would gain his inheritance.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Lost & Found

Hwanwoong grew up hearing stories from his mother about soulmates and how special it was to find her own. His mother, a pure-blooded succubus, had been born and bred to feed on the carnal pleasures of life like any other of her kind. Once she was of age, she took on the same job that most succubi did. That wasn’t to say that she wasn’t hardworking, considering she also had founded her own business company. It was only by a stroke of luck that she had met his father, a human businessman, when her life had changed.

His parents had been soulmates and he had been conceived early on in their marriage. As he grew older, he went from thinking that their affectionate kisses and touches were gross, to admiring the love that they shared. He wanted to have the same kind of relationship as his parents when he was old enough.

Both of his parents were wealthy and well-respected, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t have enemies. There were those infatuated with his mother and those jealous of his father for landing such a beautiful wife and woman.

The day his father died, it had still taken him by surprise.

At first, they thought that his father had just forgotten to let them know that he would be working late at the office. However, he wasn’t picking up his phone nor was it ringing in the first place which worried them. The final nail in the coffin was the visit from the police informing his mother that her husband had passed in a car accident.

Both of them knew that it was no accident.

Not long after, calls had started coming in propositioning his mother, first with silken undertones of persuasion, before moving onto full-on blackmail when she wouldn’t cooperate. Each day, he could tell that the death of her soulmate wore her down to the point that she was withering away. She wouldn’t seek nourishment from anyone and told Hwanwoong to be strong in the face of adversity. He had to live happily for their sakes.

She collapsed nearly a month after his father’s death and never woke up.

Hwanwoong was devastated, both his friends tried to console him to no avail. The loss of his parents had shook him to his core and he was unable to inherit their company until he turned 21. It got even worse when he realized that he couldn’t live at his own house, it had been locked up and he couldn’t afford the apartment he lived in anymore.

It all came to a head when he turned 19 and his incubi traits surfaced for the first time. Tiny horns grew in, his incisors had elongated a bit and a pair of retractable wings stretched out of his back, his wingspan almost double the length of his petite body. As a half-incubus, he could choose to keep the features concealed and live off human food. However, human food did not sustain him as much anymore and he was starting to starve himself by resisting against his natural instincts.

He had to feed on sexual activity but he wanted to save himself for his soulmate. His mom had told him to stay strong, but it was getting harder and harder as time passed. There was a vacant look in his eyes that spoke of a hunger that he was unable to satisfy.

Eventually, Hwanwoong couldn’t resist anymore. He had to feed before he went insane, he thought to himself in his room. At the same time, he desperately tried to hold on and suppress his instincts before he would do something that he’d regret.

_The woods!_

There was less chances of anyone being there and with any luck, he wouldn’t attack anyone either unless they came too close. He had to go to the woods.

Quickly pulling a black hoodie over himself, he sprinted out of the apartment using his superhuman speed and made it to an isolated spot in the woods before crumbling to the ground in a heap, feeling like he was being torn apart from the inside.

* * *

When he went out to take Sunny for a walk, Youngjo had no idea that his day was about to take a weird turn. He grabbed Sunny’s leash and hooked it to the dog’s collar, making sure it was secure enough that it wouldn’t snap as soon as he started dashing around.

He usually took Sunny to the woods which was further away from the city as the tiny dog didn’t like playing with other dogs at the dog park. At least this way, his tiny friend would be free to roam around the place without disturbing anyone and he could just forgot about work for a while.

_Bark! Bark!_

He was alerted when Sunny started barking out, the dog having always been well-behaved during previous walks together. Sunny strained against his leash, trying to drag Youngjo deeper into the woods.

“Sunny? What’s up?” Youngjo knelt down to try and pacify his companion, accidentally loosening his grip on the leash and allowing it to slip through his fingers. The dog, heedless of his owner, quickly dashed away still barking.

“Shit-” He cursed softly and ran towards the direction he could hear the barks coming from. “Sunny!”

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he headed deeper in, the trees blurring past him in his haste to get to the source of the barks. He briefly thought that his dog had better not been eaten by anything in this place or he would throw a fit.

The sound of barking got closer as Sunny had finally stopped somewhere within range of him. He walked around for a while and found the dog barking at a black mound on the ground. As he strolled closer, he saw that it was a young teen – he looks too young to be called a man – unconscious and grimacing in pain. His features weren’t clearly visible, but what he could see of his face made him look delicate and surprisingly _beautiful_.

“Sunny, you’re not supposed to run away!” He chastised the now whimpering dog and gave the bundle another glance. “I should probably call for help…” But something made him decide otherwise. He’d try to nurse this stranger at his home instead.

‘Curse my bleeding heart,’ Youngjo thought to himself as he bent down to pick up the motionless body, cradling him to his chest. ‘He’s too light to be healthy, but he’s also really small.’

The trek back to his house wasn’t as bad as he feared it would be. Sunny had reverted back to his previous obedient behavior and he had the mysterious teen resting comfortably in his arms without any issue. Thankfully, he made it back home in one piece, struggling to unlock the door while trying not to drop the weight in his arms. He managed to unlock the door and get in with Sunny heading straight to his doggy bed for a well-deserved nap.

Youngjo decided that a shower was in order so he deposited the teen onto his bed, taking off his shoes to avoid dirtying the sheets any further and grabbed his towel, heading over to the bathroom. He hoped that there wasn’t anything seriously wrong with the teen, that he had just fainted from the heat or something like that.

* * *

Hungry. _Starving_.

There was something – _someone_ – that smelled really good, like the most appetizing meal he’d ever have… if he could just get his hands on it. It was musky with a hint of spice that made his nostrils flare and drool collect in his dry mouth. His mind was clouded over with thoughts of feeding until nothing else seemed coherent anymore.

_Food_. _Need_. _Want_. The mantra echoed in his head like a prayer.

The origin of the mouthwatering scent was getting closer, he could smell it. It was so enticing and he had never smelt anything so good before, not even at his hungriest. A deeper, more primal part of him recognized what the scent was trying to tell him.

_Mate_.

His eyes snapped open and he turned his head, meeting a pair of dark eyes halfway across room. The owner of said eyes had come out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist to protect his dignity.

With strength he wasn’t aware he possessed, he leapt off the bed and crashed into the man, sending them both sprawling across the floor in a tangled heap of limbs.

Youngjo had been frozen when the teen who had woken up had made eye contact with him. His eyes were tinted an unnatural shade of gold, one that he had only heard about. It was an incubus who was starving. He had taken in a hungry incubus into his house.

Before he could formulate a sentence or do anything about his state of undress, the crazed teen had tackled him down and he let out a ‘fuck’ under his breath. This was bad. He was too vulnerable and he didn’t want to be taken advantage of by an incubus.

“ _Mate_. _Mine_.” Youngjo’s mind stopped as soon as he heard the raspy voice, hoping he hadn’t misheard. His soulmate was an incubus? The hoodie that was covering the teen could not hide the tiny horns that were visible within fluffy blond hair, nor the sharp canines. Even what looked to be wings were straining from the inside of the hoodie.

“Wait! S-Stop!” Youngjo was hit with a wave of pheromones that made his body heat up with lust and desire, his cock twitching to life under the towel. A steady flush crept up his chest all the way up to his ears as he held back the stranger on top of him.

For a while, it seemed clarity had returned to Hwanwoong as the brilliant gold sheen over his eyes faded. Tears welled up and started running down his face, showing the conflict that he was going through.

“Pl-Please… I’m so…“ Hwanwoong broke off, swallowing hard trying to keep himself under control, “So hun…gry…” His eyes kept flashing gold as they were pleading with Youngjo’s, communicating his desperation and hunger.

“Don’t you… have someone else?” The elder asked, feeling like he would be doing something terribly wrong if he took advantage of the incubus above him.

“ _Never!_ Mate only!” Hwanwoong growled out, his eyes becoming a solid gold-yellow for a moment before he shook his head, snapping out of it. “Sorry… I’ve never done this… before…”

‘ _A virgin…?_ ’ Youngjo licked his lips, his body reacting despite his best efforts to calm himself down. His member was almost fully hard now from the effects of the pheromones and the fact that the person in front of him was _too attractive_. Exactly his type.

“Are you sure?” Youngjo whispered, reaching a hand to the other’s face. “Once we do this, I don’t think we’ll stop.”

“Y- _Yes,_ I _need…_ ”

Despite his reluctance, he knew that Hwanwoong was definitely consenting and he knew that incubi only gained their traits once they’re old enough. He decided that it would be cruel of him now to deny the teen his sustenance, especially since it could kill the poor incubus.

Youngjo’s eyes lowered down to Hwanwoong’s parted lips, the sight causing his own lips to part in anticipation. At first, he just wanted to kiss him and bite those lips till they turned puffy and swollen. Then his imagination decided to grace him with the image of his cock pushing between those lips and burying himself inside. He wanted to coat those pretty lips with his cum.

Hwanwoong’s pupils dilated as Youngjo’s scent got even stronger due to his arousal. He could feel something hard pressing into his inner thigh and his own length was straining for friction within the tight skinny jeans that he wore. He wanted to press closer so bad, but he didn’t want to lose control over himself.

Youngjo’s hand pulled Hwanwoong’s face down into his own, pressing their lips together into a soft kiss that made the younger’s heart skip a beat. Hwanwoong kissed back almost fervently, guided by instinct and gasped when his lower lip was bitten, sending a shock all the way down to his crotch.

Hwanwoong whined in need as Youngjo deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue in to the other’s mouth. Their tongues danced together messily, saliva dripping past Hwanwoong’s lips. Hwanwoong was the first to break away, panting heavily from the lack of air. His face was flushed red and he looked lewd enough that Youngjo wanted to mark him up.

“Ready for your meal baby?” The towel around Youngjo’s waist was finally removed, revealing his thick member that was leaking precum.

Hwanwoong’s eyes were automatically drawn downwards. He absently thought that it looked really delicious and more importantly, it probably wouldn’t be able to fit inside him at all. His musings were interrupted when Youngjo’s hand moved from his face to his hair.

“C’mon baby, you’re gonna use your mouth.” He let himself be guided down to Youngjo’s length. Hwanwoong gave the slit a cautious lick, lapping up the fluid gathered there, which caused both him and Youngjo to moan out in pleasure at the same time.

‘ _It’s really tasty!_ ’ Hwanwoong thought to himself, humming in contentment. He started licking even more earnestly, yearning for more to come out and Youngjo laughed huskily, shaking his head in amusement.

“Baby, you’ll have to suck it out.” Without questioning it, Hwanwoong opened his mouth and sucked on the head of Youngjo’s dick. The man threw his head back, groaning out at the feel of the inside of the orifice.

Youngjo accidentally bucked up, his cock going deeper into Hwanwoong’s mouth. He was ready to apologize but was cut off by Hwanwoong hungrily swallowing his whole cock down to the base instead. Fuck, the incubus didn’t have a gag reflex. It’s like he was born to take Youngjo’s cock, he thought to himself while his hips couldn’t stop thrusting anymore. He felt as if he had ascended to Heaven or straight into the depths of Hell, it was _that_ good.

Hwanwoong wasn’t sure if he was doing it right, but the reactions that the older man gave further encouraged him as he started bobbing his head to Youngjo’s quiet moans. His tongue worked itself ragged licking up any stray drops of precum on the way up which intensified the pleasure that Youngjo felt. He could feel his orgasm steadily building up in his stomach and it was _hot_.

“Baby… I’m gonna… _aah-_ cum,” Youngjo breathed out, his cock throbbing impatiently. Hwanwoong didn’t give any indication that he heard him, fully concentrated on sucking as much as he could.

Youngjo came hard, his cum spurting into Hwanwoong’s waiting mouth as he clenched his both his hands in the teen’s hair. Hwanwoong moaned in ecstasy, completely oblivious to anything else as he came in his pants just from tasting Youngjo’s release. A few drops dribbled down the shaft and he was quick to lick it all up, careful not to waste a single droplet.

Youngjo admired the picture Hwanwoong made, looking like a debauched whore, just for him. His cock gave a weak twitch, valiantly trying to recover for another round. The poor boy’s eyes closed and his supernatural features receded as he fell asleep with his face next to Youngjo’s limp member.

“I guess the experience wore my baby out, huh?” Youngjo chuckled softly and slowly got up, mindful of the young incubus on his lap. With careful maneuvering, he managed to carry Hwanwoong back to the bed and stripped him down, cleaning him up and tossing the dirty clothes into his laundry basket.

He went and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and put it on Hwanwoong so that he wouldn’t wake up completely naked. With that done, he went to clean himself up a bit and put on loose pajama pants.

Youngjo climbed into bed and settled beside the incubus, dragging up the blanket and pulling Hwanwoong to cuddle into his chest. He placed a soft kiss on the boy’s head, feeling affectionate and closed his eyes to rest.

“Sleep well, baby.”

* * *

When Hwanwoong woke up, his first thought was that his pillow smelt really good and was really comfortable. But that was weird, he didn’t own a body pillow, did he? Cuddling deeper into his pillow, he suddenly realized that it was a living, breathing person.

His eyes shot open and it was only the sleeping face in front of him that kept him from making a noise any louder than a tiny squeak. The man was sleeping peacefully with his raven bangs covering his eyes, plush lips parted and his features were pretty enough that Hwanwoong blushed from being in such close proximity.

That was when he realized he could feel the man’s arms wrapped around his bare torso, which in turn brought on the realization that he was almost naked. Suddenly, the events from earlier flooded his mind and he remembered everything with a distinct clarity that he really wished to forget. It was too mortifying for someone like him who had never been intimate with anyone in his life.

This is his mate! Hwanwoong’s heart pounded hard and he started hyperventilating. Sobs escaped him as he buried deeper into Youngjo’s chest in search of comfort. He had lost hope that he would find his mate with the possibility that he could’ve ended up in a random stranger’s bed.

Youngjo woke up groggily, feeling shaking someone shaking in bed and his chest wet for some reason. When he heard the sobs, he hugged Hwanwoong tighter and gently rubbed his back. This only caused the younger to cry even harder.

“Baby? Did I hurt you?” Hwanwoong refused to look up, preferring to not be seen crying. Instead, he shook his head and hiccupped, listening to Youngjo’s heartbeat trying to compose himself. How could he explain that these were tears of happiness? He had a chance to know true love with someone that was made for him. Youngjo didn’t press any further and instead brought a hand up to run his long fingers soothingly through Hwanwoong’s soft and fluffy hair. His tears slowed and he eventually calmed down enough that he felt somewhat functional again.

The moment was broken when Hwanwoong’s stomach grumbled in a different kind of hunger. If possible, he tried to bury himself deeper into Youngjo’s arms. This was too embarrassing!

“I’ll make us something to eat, unless you wanna stay like this the whole day,” Youngjo teased playfully, smiling down at the bundle on his naked chest. Hwanwoong peeked up at him, pouting but untangling himself from Youngjo. Both of them felt a little empty, missing the warmth already, weird as it seemed.

“Do you want me to make you anything in particular?” Youngjo got up from the bed, stretching his arms up and Hwanwoong gulped. The man was well built and the way his muscles rippled had his mouth drying up.

“N-No… I’m fine with anything…” Hwanwoong muttered, sitting up on the bed. His whole body felt like he had been hit with a truck, but his incubus side was purring in satisfaction at finally having a good meal. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Over there,” Youngjo pointed out, digging into the kitchen fridge and grabbing some eggs. He wasn’t much of a cook, but he could at least make some nice omelets. He set about cooking while waiting for the blonde to come out of the bathroom.

When Hwanwoong came out of the bathroom, he saw a change of clothes laid on the bed for him. They were baggy and too big on him, especially the jeans, but everything smelled like his mate and that made him more than happy to put them on. He followed the smell of fried eggs to the kitchen, where he found Youngjo –fully clothed– on his phone waiting for Hwanwoong to show up and eat with him.

“Oh hey, come sit down and eat.” Youngjo casually put his phone down, resting a cheek on his hand and intently studying Hwanwoong.

Feeling a bit uneasy, Hwanwoong asked, “Umm… why are you staring?” and promptly blushed, ducking his head and taking a bite of the eggs. _Oh!_ These weren’t bad at all, it definitely beat the instant stuff that he had gotten used to eating for the past month.

“Just thinking… I hadn’t gotten your name, baby.” Youngjo replied, smiling at how cute the younger teen was. “I can’t call you baby forever, now can I?”

“…you… can…” Hwanwoong mumbled, stuffing his face full of the omelet. He swallowed and continued speaking, “I’m… um, Yeo Hwanwoong.”

“I’m Kim Youngjo, but you can call me anything you like, Woongie-baby.” He was happy to finally know the cute boy’s name and it showed in the way his eyes narrowed into little crescents as he smiled.

Hwanwoong had no idea how to react to the endearment and wished that the ground would open up and swallow him under. Why was his soulmate so affectionate? It was overwhelming his heart.

“Hyung- _Youngjo_ -hyung,” Hwanwoong amended at the brief frown on Youngjo’s face, “I think I should head back to my apartment, I left my phone there and my friends might be worried about me.”

Youngjo saw that Hwanwoong clearly didn’t want to leave but was just forcing himself to go. “You can stay the night here, just call your friends to bring your stuff from your apartment if you want,” He offered kindly.

Hwanwoong’s eyes lit up and he nodded gratefully, finishing up the remaining food on his plate. He really didn’t want to go back to that lonely place and he wanted to get to know his mate better. Fortunately for him, they were on the same wavelength.

“Here’s my phone, go ahead.” Youngjo handed his phone over to the blond, waiting for him to place the phone call.

“Thanks, Youngjo-hyung!” Hwanwoong chirped with a grin, which was endearing for Youngjo to see. He had already accepted that this person was his mate for life and wanted him to stay as happy as he could.

“Seoho? Hey!” Hwanwoong greeted on the phone, “Ah no, I’m good, really! Yeah, you’ll find out soon,” He hummed, drumming his nails on the table.

“Can you bring some clothes from my apartment? Where? Ah, wait- I’ll pass the phone- Yes, Youngjo-hyung,” Youngjo heard loud yelling on the phone as Hwanwoong quickly passed it over to him.

“HWANWOONG! _HWANWOONG_!” The voice on the phone screeched in Youngjo’s ears. Annoyance spiked through him at the rude person’s screaming, “Ya! Can’t you talk normally?”

“Who is this and where’s Hwanwoong? If you hurt him, I swear-“

“I’m Youngjo and Hwanwoong’s fine, you can stop yelling at me now.” Youngjo interrupted before the person on the phone – Seoho? – could continue his threats. “If you’re so worried, go grab his stuff and bring them here. I’ll send you my location ping- you have a messenger app right?”

“Yeah, I do- “, Youngjo ended the call as soon as he heard Seoho’s confirmation, sent over the location ping and muted it for good measure. “Your friend Seoho is annoying.”

Hwanwoong broke out into laughter, a shy sound that was too adorable for words. It made Youngjo want to pick him up and tightly hug him to his chest. It didn’t matter that he didn’t really know Hwanwoong yet, just interacting with him like this told him that he could come to really love the little blond incubus.

“Let’s go sit on the sofa and talk, alright Woongie-baby?”

“Okay, Youngjo-hyung.” Hwanwoong nodded and followed his soulmate to the living room, where he ended up cuddled against Youngjo on the sofa. It was warm and pleasant to him, receiving so much affection from a person who was meant to be his soulmate. Even his friends could not compare to this feeling.

“If you feel uncomfortable, let me know, alright? I’m very clingy,” Youngjo told Hwanwoong, subconsciously petting the younger’s head and felt him nod. “So, let’s talk about ourselves. You get to pick who starts.”

“Umm, if you don’t mind… could you tell me about yourself?” Hwanwoong let his head rest on Youngjo’s chest, absentmindedly playing with a loose thread off the elder’s t-shirt. Being surrounded in his mate’s scent made him feel calmer and he was realizing that this was where he belonged and he dreaded having to go back to his empty, lonely apartment.

“Well, there’s not much to say… I’m 25, I got disowned by my parents for being gay, dropped out of university 3 years ago and started my own music label.” It wasn’t something he was ashamed of, but he didn’t want to set a bad example to his younger mate. “Sometimes it seems like I don’t have a life, but Sunny over there keeps me company,” he nodded at his cute Pomeranian resting in a luxurious bed.

“I also have friends who visit occasionally that you might meet.” At that, Hwanwoong tensed up in Youngjo’s arms. The elder rubbed a hand soothingly over his back, “Don’t worry, they’d love to get to know you.”

“I’m also clingy as I said before, and I love music which is why I built a studio into my house.” Hwanwoong grabbed his attention by tugging on his t-shirt and shyly asked, “Could I… listen to your music? I love music too.”

“Of course you can!” Youngjo beamed down at his soulmate in happiness, pleased that they shared something he considered very important in common. “I’d be happy to show you my music, baby.”

“Your turn now, Woongie.”

“A-Ah, well… I’m an orphan…” Hwanwoong mumbled, feeling himself tear up. “I- I…” He sniffled as Youngjo hugged him tighter. “Baby, you don’t have to-“

“No!” He burst out, trembling. “I need to… please…”

“Alright, but you can stop at any time alright? I don’t want you to feel pressured,” He murmured, trying to soothe Hwanwoong as much as he could.

Although he was crying, he managed to tell Youngjo about his parents and what happened to them, as well as the struggles that he faced living alone after their deaths. He could smell the sadness that his soulmate felt and he smiled sadly through his tears, “I’m glad that it led me to you, though.”

Youngjo pressed a reassuring kiss to Hwanwoong’s forehead, “I’m glad that I- _that_ _Sunny_ , found you.” They may have just met a few hours ago, but he felt protective over his soulmate- It just felt natural to want to keep him safe and happy. He attributed it to his youthful and innocent features, making him look more vulnerable.

“Guess I’ll have to give all my thanks to Sunny then,” Hwanwoong joked, looking up at Youngjo with a chuckle.

“I carried you all the way here, don’t I also deserve some gratitude?” Youngjo asked in mock indignation, pouting down at Hwanwoong. He didn’t really know what he was doing, but Youngjo was so attractive and his lips looked really inviting, and he felt an impulsive urge to kiss him. With a rush of bravery, Hwanwoong leaned up and his nose bumped into Youngjo’s, making his cheeks redden.

A moment later, he boldly pressed his lips to his bemused soulmate’s and pulled back with a blushing smile. “Thank you for helping me.”

“Stay with me,” Youngjo declared.

“H-Huh?”

“You can’t stay at your apartment forever and I want to get to know you better.” Youngjo explained, trying to explain why he wanted Hwanwoong to stay with him. “I know we just met, but I… I _really_ like you- and it’s not because we’re soulmates.”

“I think you’re cute and you’re not likely to kill me in my sleep for one,” He rambled on, hoping that he wasn’t actually chasing away the blond. He _was_ lonely, but he really didn’t want to admit it. “I want to find out what else we have in common and I think that I’ll enjoy spending my time with you- Mmmph!“

“Alright, alright! I’ll stay!” Hwanwoong stopped Youngjo in his tracks, his hand covering the older man’s mouth. “Just… my friends?”

“It’ll be your home too, so of course they can come over.” The tears came back to Hwanwoong’s eyes unbidden and he really should stop, he wasn’t supposed to be such a crybaby and this was his mate-

“Shh, I got you…” Both of them didn’t speak anymore, Hwanwoong sniffling in Youngjo’s arms as the latter embraced him tightly.

Their peaceful moment was interrupted when the doorbell rang, emphasized by loud knocks and yelling.

“GIVE US BACK YEO HWANWOONG, YOU KIDNAPPER!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Youngjo exchanged bewildered looks with Hwanwoong and they both got up to see what the commotion was outside.

* * *

It was **chaos**.

_Pure, unadulterated chaos._

Seoho thought that bringing his mate Geonhak would be the safest decision considering that he was a werewolf and could figure out if anything untoward happened to their youngest friend. What he hadn’t counted on was the kidnapper’s neighbor being Geonhak’s _other mate_.

As soon as the neighbor came out to yell at them – Seoho more specifically –, Geonhak had smelled his scent and the part of him that was pure beast internally yelled that this person was his mate. Seoho grabbed his mate before he could do anything stupid, like tackle the poor kid to the ground.

Thank God for vampiric strength and the ability to hold back his werewolf mate.

Seoho wasn’t jealous by any means, it just wasn’t in his nature. However, he was a bit worried about how their dynamic would change from this point with the addition of another mate. By the look of shock on the other vampire’s face – and he could definitely see that the boy was another vampire – it seemed like he realized that he just gained a mated pair.

He and Geonhak were a package deal, you got one, and you get the other.

“Let go of me, Seoho!“ Geonhak tried to release himself from the tight grip that Seoho had on him.

Just then, the door opened up and Youngjo came out glaring at them for the ruckus they were causing. Hwanwoong stood behind the man, his body partially hidden by Youngjo’s larger frame. Seoho wouldn’t admit it, not even under the pain of torture or death, but he almost pissed himself under the piercing glare.

“Can you guys not bother the neighbors? I’m sorry Dongju, it won’t happen again.” Youngjo simultaneously scolded the two standing outside his door and apologized to the young vampire who lived next door.

Hwanwoong chose that moment to have a moment of enlightenment.

“Youngjo-hyung, they’re all mates…”

“What the fuck?”

Youngjo felt a migraine setting in and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He wanted nothing more than to just relax with Hwanwoong in the calm of his –their– home. With that thought in mind, he grabbed what he assumed to be Hwanwoong’s belongings in the duffel bag that had dropped during the havoc and pulled Hwanwoong back in, shutting the door behind them.

All of the others stared at closed door, dumbfounded.

“What now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel to this one. SeoDoOn has been on my mind lately, but RaWoong feels are still stronger than ever.


End file.
